Home appliances, such as garage door openers, security gates, home alarms, lighting, and the like, may conveniently be operated from a remote control. In some cases, the remote control may be purchased together with the appliance. The remote control transmits a radio frequency activation signal which is recognized by a receiver associated with the appliance, such as for use in controlling the operation thereof. Aftermarket remote controls are gaining in popularity as such devices can offer functionality different from the original equipment's remote control. Such functionality includes decreased size, multiple appliance interoperability, increased performance, and the like. Aftermarket controllers are also purchased to replace lost or damaged controllers or to simply provide another remote control for accessing the appliance.
An example application for aftermarket remote controls are remote garage door openers integrated into an automotive vehicle. These integrated remote controls provide customer convenience, appliance interoperability, increased safety, and enhanced vehicle value. One problem with such devices is the potential of an unauthorized user gaining access to the vehicle to direct undesirable control of the garage door opener, such as by reaching through an open window and activating a button included on a garage door opener interface mounted within an interior of the vehicle.